The following papers hereby are incorporated by reference. The materials contained in these papers are useful in optimizing the design of the airfoils included as part of the present invention.
1. Smith, A. M. O., "High Lift Aerodynamics," AIAA paper 74-939, August 1974.
2. Loth, J. L., "Some Aspects of STOL Aircraft Aerodynamics," SAE paper 730328, April 1973.
3. Loth, J. L. and Boyle, R. E., "Optimum Loading on Nonplanar Wings at Minimum Induced Drag," TR-19 Department of Aerospace Engineering, West Virginia University, AD704502, August 1969.
4. Chandra, S. and Loth, J. L., "Lifting Surface Analysis Using Chordwise Load Segments," TR-37, Department of Aerospace Engineering, West Virginia University, AD 775336, August 1973.
5. Wilson, J. D. and Loth, J. L., "Real Time Development of the Wake of a Finite Wing," TR-23, Department of Aerospace Engineering, West Virginia University, February 1974.